janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Villanueva
Jane Gloriana Villanueva 'is one of the main characters in the series Jane the Virgin. She's portrayed by Gina Rodriguez as adult Jane, by Jenna Ortega as Jane at age 10, and Montse Hernandez as a teenager. Biography 23-year-old Jane seems to have everything going the way she has timelined it: she's studying to become a teacher, works at a hot new Miami hotel and has a boyfriend of two years who loves her as much as she loves him. So imagine her surprise when a routine visit to her doctor for her pap smear turns her life upside down. Born to Xiomara when she was just 16, Jane was hooked on watching telenovelas by her gorgeous and young-at-heart mother and her religious grandmother Alba; however, she claims her years of watching telenovelas have given her an unrealistic view of romance. Xiomara's youth when she gave birth to Jane is one of the reasons why Jane has taken the virginity vows: although she doesn't doubt her mother loves her, Jane feels her arrival has severely derailed Xiomara's life. Jane never knew who her father was and grew up believing Alba forced Xiomara not to have an abortion; however, she later finds out it was Xiomara's decision to keep the baby. She and Xiomara are quite close and really supportive of each other. When the show begins, Jane and Michael are together for two years and have yet to have sex. Lina, Jane's best friend, insinuates Michael's about to propose soon, but Jane shoots down the notion, claiming they've just "merged their calendars." Apparently, they have a timeline planning their relationship. Jane's life is good, but then she goes for her pap check... Instead of having her check up, Jane is inseminated by a distraught Luisa. Two weeks later, she faints while on a bus with her mother, and Xiomara takes her to the hospital, where an urine exam reveals Jane is pregnant. While Jane and her mother at first laugh the possibility off, a second test is performed, confirming Jane's pregnancy. A stunned Jane reacts by claiming she has never had sex, while Xiomara falls to her knees, calling Jane the Immaculata and praying. Jane reacts badly to the news of her pregnancy, and it gets worse when she finds out who's the donor of the sperm she was inseminated with. There's history between Rafael Solano, Jane's cancer-survivor baby daddy, and Jane. They met years ago on a yacht club where Jane worked and sparks flew after a long talk. Rafael then kissed Jane, unknowingly being her first kiss, but then never called her again. History 'Early Life ''2001'' Jane was born to a young girl, Xiomara Villanueva, when the latter was 16. In order to protect the baby's father, Xiomara lied to her mother, Alba, when she asked who had gotten her pregnant and told her she didn't know who he was. She repeated that lie to Jane until Jane's adulthood, when Jane then found out the truth about her father. When Jane was ten, Alba, her grandmother, introduced her to the fascinating world of telenovelas. She also taught Jane that her virginity was like a crushed flower: once done, you can't go back. Influenced by her grandmother, Jane then promised she would keep her virginity intact until her wedding night. As a little girl, Jane used to play make believe with her mom and pretend she was getting married. She would be the bride, and Xiomara would be the groom. Still, no matter how much she loved her mother, Jane still felt curious about her father and wanted him to be a part of it. As a child, Jane was the adult in the relationship with her mother, taking care of her, reminding her to be careful when out on dates and playing peacemaker between Xiomara and Alba whenever they fought. It was from an early age that Jane's talent for writing appeared, and she wrote her first short story when she was ten, discovering a magical new world. Jane has always been a dedicated student, her lowest score being 98 on an spelling test - but only because she had used the British spelling of a word, a cause she would argue on the following day. It was then that she learned from Alba to forgive, after an incident where she broke Alba's favorite earrings after using them without her permission. Alba then told her that, as her flesh and blood, there's nothing Jane can do that Alba wouldn't forgive. And, like every other child, Jane was terrified of needles. ''2006'' In 2006, Jane had a quinceañera. Jane couldn't wait for her quinceañera and she even wrote a list of things to do on her party. She danced with a beautiful boy who she thought was great. But she was wrong. When Xiomara saw her date kissing another girl she grabbed mic and started singing. Although embarrassed, Jane acted as if it didn't bother her and continued on with the party. Sometime in high school, Xiomara started dating the father of Stephanie, one of Jane's classmates. Stephanie was popular and, when Xiomara broke up with her father, she turned everyone against Jane. Jane would later give this as the reason why she wanted to teach middle schoolers, so she could stop them from becoming mean girls. At age 15 Jane didn't like to listen her grandmother and mother fight so she would always write a letter to Alba in Xiomara's name when they got into a huge fight, apologizing and asking Alba never to mention the fight again. ''2010'' Jane was nearly nineteen when she kissed Rafael. She worked at a tennis bar's restaurant when they met: she was closing the bar when he arrived late, but he sweet-talked her into letting him in after hours. There was a spark between them when they first met. They talked for hours and he promised he would call her again, but he never did, and Jane was heartbroken. When Jane was nineteen she graduated high school and she was celebrating. She already had all the plans for her future and she attempted to make them happen. Jane told Alba and Xiomara that when's she's thirty she sees herself happy, with her first novel published and married with no kids yet. Physical Appearance Jane is twenty-three, has long, slightly wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes. Personality Jane is the epitome of a good girl: smart, sweet, friendly and hard-working, she is very loyal to her friends and very attached to her family. She can be somewhat naive sometimes, and is a fan of giving people second chances. Her view of the world differs greatly from Rafael's, since she's more innocent and isn't as jaded and hard as he is (and he likes that about her). She's very religious, and her devotion can often leave her feeling conflicted. Character History |-|Season One= Relationships 'Rafael Solano'&'Michael Cordero' (Love triangle) 'Michael Cordero' (Ex-Fiancé) Michael is Jane's boyfriend of two years. They haven't had sex yet because of her vow to remain a virgin until she marries, and Michael is very understanding of that, not pressuring Jane into sleeping with him. Michael works as a detective and is involved on the investigation about the shady side business going on at the hotel where Jane works. He proposes to Jane, but she then tells him she's pregnant, making the timing of the proposal really wrong. Michael later tells Jane he wants to be supportive of her decision; however, he'd be lying for he doesn't want her to have the baby. They finally get engaged when Jane goes to the station house where he works and proposes to her. However, with Jane growing closer and closer to Rafael, Michael openly displays jealousy and insecurity in his relationship with her. When Jane finds out Michael knew Petra was cheating on Rafael and didn't tell her, even though he knew she thought Petra and Rafael's marriage was rock-solid and perfect, leaving her relieved that her baby would be in a very good family, she breaks the engagement off. After the breakup, Jane enters a relationship with Rafael and shows signs of having moved on from her relationship with Michael. He, however, still loves her and believes they're meant to be. They remain somewhat friendly; however, Michael's insistence that Rafael is involved with Sin Rostro leaves Jane irritated with him, for she believes he's obsessing over Rafael supposedly being a criminal in order to break them up and have a chance to win her back. But,in some episodes it's shown that even though they are broken up, they are still close 'Xiomara Villanueva' (Mother) Xiomara is Jane's mother. She got pregnant and gave birth to Jane when she was sixteen. She was the one to decide she wanted to keep the baby and lied to her mother about her baby daddy's identity to protect him; for the same reasons, Xo never told Jane who her father was. She was with Jane when Jane found out she was pregnant and thought Jane was the Immaculata. Xiomara later tells Jane she can choose not to have the baby; saying it helps to have options. Jane knows her mother loves her, but she knows Xiomara's pregnancy with her has derailed Xo's life in several ways and doesn't want a child of hers to feel the same thing. Xiomara and Jane share a loving, close and supportive relationship. Xiomara often would break up with boyfriends in order to protect Jane from them; Jane, however, points out that doing that meant Xiomara used her as protection to keep herself from being hurt. 'Rogelio De La Vega' (Father) Then-sixteen-year-old Xiomara's boyfriend and Jane's father. When Xiomara told Rogelio she was pregnant with his baby, he told her to have an abortion and then walked out on her when she refused. He then went on to become a famous telenovela actor (Jane watches his telenovela, "The Passions of Santos", with her mother and her abuela). When Xiomara first saw him on screen, sixteen months before "Chapter One", she wrote to him; he took sixteen months to find her and is angry with her for having kept Jane a secret for 23 years. It was after meeting her father that Jane have decided to keep her baby. Rogelio often struggles with making a connection with Jane: overdramatic and over the top, he's a fan of grandiose gestures of affection, a trait that doesn't sit well with Jane. In order to help Jane, Rogelio gets her a position within the writing team of his telenovela, The Passions of Santos. The head writer, Dina Milagros, then gives Jane the task of writing Rogelio's character Santos' death scene. Jane at first balks at that, but Rogelio convinces her to do that and write him the greatest death scene ever. She eventually agrees and breaks down in tears as she watches the taping of said scene. Afterwards, they hug, and Jane calls him dad for the first time, thrilling Rogelio. Rogelio offers his support when Jane has to do some tests on the baby, and she's grateful for his presence. 'Alba Villanueva' (Grandmother) Alba is Jane's grandmother. It was Alba who first instilled in Jane the idea of staying a virgin until her wedding night, saying a virginity lost was like a smashed flower: it can never go back to what it once was. Alba found Jane's prescription and was hurt by the idea that her granddaughter had broken her vow; when Jane told her she was accidentally inseminated, Alba revealed to her that she ordered Xiomara to have an abortion and later regretted it, for Jane is the most important person in her life. She also adds that the baby will be the most important person in Jane's life. Alba is a very religious woman; the narrator says Alba's passions in life are "God and Jane, exactly in this order". For Alba, there's nothing that Jane could do that she couldn't forgive her for. 'Rafael Solano (Exes)' Rafael was Jane's teenage crush. They met while she was working at a yacht club and allowed him in the restaurant after hours. They talked and then Rafael gave Jane her first kiss. When they meet again, in Rafael's hotel (where Jane works), Rafael feels Jane looks familiar; she tries to dismiss it at first, but then he asks if they met at a strip club, which makes Jane mad. When it's revealed that Jane's pregnant via insemination with Rafael's sample, he tells her he and Petra want the baby, but Jane's seriously considering to terminate the pregnancy. However, after she decides to keep the baby and give it to Rafael and Petra after it's born, Jane and Rafael grow closer, making Michael jealous. Rafael has been married to Petra for nearly five years, but wants to divorce her, for he feels they're too different and bring out 'the ugly side' of each other. While at first Rafael sees Jane just as a sister, with time he grows attracted to her, even having sexual dreams about Jane. They kiss after Jane ends her engagement to Michael, but soon she grows conflicted about starting a relationship with him so soon after her breakup; eventually, he convinces her to take things slow so they can get to know each other better. Rafael's about to go pick up Jane for their first real date when Mr. Solano sends him off to Mexico City; he then calls her and tells her he can't make it to their date. Once he gets back, they begin dating earnestly. However, they hit their first snag when Jane reveals she's actually a virgin and plans on remaining so until she marries; an upset Rafael storms off and, on the next day, Jane walks in on him supposedly in bed with another woman. He finds her at a nightclub, and they talk it out and decide to take it slow. Jane and Rafael seem to have a loving and supportive relationship; she really wants it to work with him, and he supports and takes care of her. Being jaded and hard-hearted, Rafael often tells Jane she's being naive, but that's something he likes about her. When Jane goes through a test to see if there's any abnormality with the baby, Rafael tries to keep her calm and be supportive of her. 'Petra Solano' Petra seems to honestly like Jane. She's the one who Jane calls to tell Rafael she's not terminating the pregnancy and instead giving the baby to the Solanos to raise. In 'Chapter Three', Jane grows suspicious of Petra when she sees her lurking outside of the Zaz's murder scene and after seeing her pop a mysterious pill. Since they're already scheduled to have coffee together in order to know each other better, Jane sneaks in Petra's suite to further investigate the issue. When Petra catches her in the act, she's surprisingly understanding of Jane's need to check up on the people to whom she's giving the baby. She then shows Jane the room she has chosen as the baby's nursery, and an emotional Jane tells her it's beautiful. Petra tried to use the baby as leverage to keep Rafael from divorcing her, recalling Jane's desire to see the baby raised in a family with two parents. The two women find themselves against each other when Petra, desperate to force Rafael into giving her more money, tries to make a play on the baby's custody. She invades Jane's appointment with the doctor and insinuates she'll go to court to have the baby, since she's still married to Rafael and they allegedly draw up a contract about using a surrogate to have a baby (Jane supposedly was the surrogate). However, when a PI hired by Rafael finds out Petra isn't who she claimed to be, Petra backed off and left them alone. Jane comforts Petra after walking in on her crying due to Milos returning and telling Petra her mother's not who Petra believes she is. Petra at first rebuffs Jane's attempts to comfort her, but eventually gives in and tells Jane everything about her life so far. 'Lina' Lina is Jane's best friend. They go way back and they were good friends for a lot of years. Lina has always been there for Jane and Jane for Lina. When Lina find out about Jane's situation she helped her to get through it. They once had a fight, because Jane forgot to ask Rafael whether Lina is fired. That's why Lina rolled her eyes at Jane and she said that she doesn't have to care if she's getting fired, because she has a rich daddy and a rich baby daddy. But after that argument, they became friends again and Lina decided to plan a baby shower for Jane. Trivia *She likes telenovelas. *Her favorite food is grilled cheese. *Rafael was her first kiss. *She has been writing short stories since she was ten. * Jane's dream is to write romance novels. *She used to run when she was a bit younger. *She used to work at Golden Harbor Yacht Club, where Rafael would play tennis. * She drives a Yellow Mini Cooper (a gift from her father). * Jane has been in school for six years * She is Venezuelan-American. * She speaks english with her grandma. * She wants to keep the baby. * She had a bad experience in high school. * She wrote for the telenovela she loves The Passions of Santos. * She loves her father. * She is good friends with Lina. * She broke up with Michael. * She is working at Our Lady of Sorrows High School. * She has two stepsisters Valeria and Victoria. * She wrote a short story about her mother. * She wants her novel to be published by thirty years old. Quotes * Jane: But I've never had sex!! * Jane: We have a timeline. I haven't got my teachers degree yet, we just merged our calendars! * Jane: I'm an honors student, Michael! I can cook Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jane the Virgin Category:Character Category:Females